Cowboy Mine
by Neinna
Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi has just obtained her PhD and is about to meet up with two of her old friends. what she doesn't expect is falling in love, not only with the scenery, but with a rather rude and sometimes charming cowboy
1. I can't wait

A/n: 'Ello. And an early thanks for cheking this story out. I've had this idea for a while, but it keeps changing and so, here I am, rock you like a hurricane. Opps, I have the tendency to write whatever it is I'm listening to. But I'll do my best for this Cowboy Up fic!  
  
Chapter One : I can't wait  
  
The day was hot and all of Bleu Creek's inhabitants knew it. The heat swept into the houses and started to smother everything immediately. August was definitely not a favoured month here, or so Kagome Higurashi, New York native, thought on this blistering day.  
  
Stepping out of the passenger seat in a black Chevy four by four extended cab duelly. Her sandaled milky white feet hit the dusty ground with a soft thud as she looked over her shoulder, double checking her younger brother was getting out as well. The youth smiled gently at his older sister when he saw her face. "You can't possibly scared Kag, you've moved before." He reminded her.  
  
Nodding Kagome added, "Yes, but not out of state or over one thousands miles away." Slamming the door shut, she made her way up onto the half wooden planks the Bleu Creek diner called a sidewalk. "I'm worried enough as it is. It'll be so different without the sounds of heavy traffic lulling me to sleep." A smile slowly graced her lips at hearing her brothers sudden outburst of laughter.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside and get something to eat. Besides my stomach rumbling like an earthquake, you need to call Jenna right? She did say she'd help you with your office and everything. After all, she's got the keys to your new place and everything." Souta said as he had ushered his sister inside the small diner.  
  
"Yeah, Sango's living around here too, or so her address claims. It'll be great seeing both of them again. My lord, it's been what, six-seven years?" Kagome asked no one in particular, her thoughts going back to her two best friends from high school. She was so lost in dream land she didn't notice that Souta had already ordered drinks and a large plate of whatever it is he had wanted. "Right, I'm gonna go make that call."  
  
"How'd you get her number?" Souta asked as his eyes glistened over as the smell of shepards pie grew stronger and stronger.  
  
"She emailed it to me. Well I'll be right back." Kagome said as she made her way to the pay phone throwing in a couple of quarters and digging the piece of paper with Jenna's number on it out of her pocket, Kagome quickly dialled the number Jenna had sent her. When she heard a hello Kagome grinned thanking every god she'd ever heard of the number was right. "Hello, may I speak to Jenna McKay please."  
  
"Who?.... oh you must mean Jenna Tama. One moment, I think I just heard her walk in."  
  
Kagome listened as she heard the muffled voice call for this Jenna Tama. "Hello?" came a womans voice from the other line.  
  
"Hello, My name's Kagome Higu-"she was cut off by a loud 'Oh My God!'  
  
"Kagome, I've been waiting for your call. You made it to the diner alright then? Lords, I haven't talked to you in ages."  
  
"Jenna, since when is your last name Tama? Last time I checked you were half Irish and half Italian, not Japanese." Hearing a giggle from the other end Kagome continued on. "Yeah, Souta came out with me, starts college in a few days. Now I really do feel old. When can you get here, I'm dying to see you."  
  
"And you'll die when you do, give me about half hour. That aught to give you enough time to eat... just stay away from anything hot. On a day like today, old Kaede might not remember what's what. Right, well I'd better go if I'm gonna get there any faster. I can't wait to see you. Bye"  
  
Jenna Tama heard her friend say good bye and quickly turned around, sensing the presence of someone near. And when she did she smiled and began to laughed as she reached for her husband. "She's here!" she cried as her husband returned the hug from his over emotional wife.  
  
"Not quite, Jenna, you still need to go and meet her. You're sure you wont let me drive you?" he asked, care filling his lit up orbs. He grinned when his wife backed up and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"As if I'd let you. You've a lot of work that needs to be done before round up, and I'm not about to let you place it all in the hands of your brother, Naraku and Miroku. You know all hell would break loose if you weren't here. Now move out of my way, I've a friend to meet." She stuck out her tongue as she pushed past him. After exiting the front door she quickly calme back in and scurried into her husbands arms once more, kissing his cheek. "Where'd I leave the keys?" she asked smiling and her husband started to laugh.  
  
'Damn, she's too cute. When did I ever start laughing this much?' he asked himself then quickly cleared his mind when he realized it was when he met her six years ago. "I think they're on the desk."  
  
Jenna smirked, pulled on her lover's short silver hair, and quickly grabbed the keys before leaving for good this time. As she got into the car she quickly rolled down the window and turned the A.C. on high. It was a dark blue little Toyota that Jenna had bought upon Kagome's request as her younger brother's graduation present. The Shikon Valle Ranch's beautiful scenery rolled by. This place was home and Jenna couldn't have been happier. A beautiful home, beautiful daughter, a wonderful family, and an even greater husband, yes, as far as Jenna was concerned, she had the best life in the world. And Kagome's big move would make it even greater.  
  
A/N: hah! First chapter is done. Okay so maybe some of you're are asking yourself, just who is this mystery husband? Who in the seven hells is Jenna McKay? And then again, maybe you're asking when will I stop rambling? Ah well we don't know, Please review! You only incourage me to write more! Second chapter will be out soon! 


	2. Laughter and Goodnight

E/N: Special thanks to Kougagurl666 for being the first reviewer! Thanks to you, I now have the urge to write even more!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Sun had just reached its peak in the sky when a rather plump looking woman stepped out of Toyota, heading for the Bleu Creek Diner. Her long auburn hair was pile neatly into a ponytail on the top of her head, her emerald eyes shined with mirth at the sight of one of her long time friends. Quickening her pace the plump woman was soon three feet away from one of the diners' tables, seating two black haired siblings. "Excuse me, but I believe that you owe me an apology for not calling me sooner." Said the auburn headed woman, surprising her childhood friend.  
  
Kagome Higurashi's eyes went wide as she heard the voice from her past and quickly squealed as she jumped out of her seat. "Jenna McKay!" she yelled, causing the few people who were occupying various seats around the diner to look her way. Her bleu gray eyes went wide when she saw her friend. "You're pregnant?" when Jenna nodded her head, the black haired girl hugged her friend. "You're pregnant!"  
  
Jenna laughed as her arms encircled one of her best friends in the world. "Number two. Maybe now, you'll start calling me, Jenna Tama. After all, you wouldn't think I'd let some man let me have his two children without securing him in wedlock first, would you?" Tears started to form in her emerald orbs at the sight of her friends face. Both girls clung to one another and cried a little more.  
  
"Well, well, well. I know you two haven't seen the other in ages, but you think you two could cut with the water works?" asked Souta from his seat, getting up when his sister and her friend broke from the hug.  
  
"Souta Higurashi, you should have more respect for your elders." Teased Jenna before she enveloped him in a tight hug. "It's good to see you again squirt."  
  
"Squirt? I think maybe you should have your own height checked. Cause the way I'm seeing things your head only reaches my chin." That's right, Souta Higurashi had grown a lot since he was twelve years old. The now five foot eleven inch man stared intently down at the girl who used to pick on him and swap lunches with him whenever his mom put in something he didn't like. Smiling he backed up a step and stared at the two. "Right, well I think we should get going. I do want to reach campus before tomorrows nightfall."  
  
Kagome smiled and reached a hand up to ruffle her younger brothers hair. "Why don't we step outside then, it can't be any hotter than it is in here." After that was said the trio walked out of the diner. "Well younger brother mine, since you did graduate, last month...I thought you might want your graduation present. Say hello to your new Toyota." Kagome the tried to pull her best Vanna White as well as Jenna. The two looked absolutely ridiculous but both could care less.  
  
A huge smile broke from the young man's face as he enveloped both girls in a hug. "Thank you! Now, let me my crap loaded and I'll be long gone." He said as he jumped into the bed of the truck and started to throw a few duffle bags across into the other truck.  
  
"You know," mutter Jenna into Kagome's ear, "he sure doesn't waste any time with fragilities." Souta turned his head when both girls started to laugh and jumped down in front of them.  
  
"Right well I'm off." And with that he grabbed the keys, which Jenna was dangling in front of him and set off.  
  
"You know, I'm gonna miss that kid." Kagome said as the two girls head for the big truck. "Now's the time I want details, on everything. Leave something out and I'll kill you. It's so great to see you again."  
  
After giving Kagome directions to the ranch the two girls where talking up a storm. Jenna was filling Kagome in on her life the past seven years. Stopping briefly to allow the other girl her time to talk. The engine hummed softly in the background of the two girls' voices.  
  
Jenna was so excited Kagome would be staying with her while her husband and the rest of the majority of the ranch's inhabitants went away for late summer round up. It would be fun to have Kagome back in her life. Jenna was telling Kagome about the office she'd be working in and out of. "Doc Gibbs has been looking for help ever since his wife past away a couple years ago. I think he realizes age is catching up with him. And I'm sure you're going to love it out here. Besides, I know someone who is also dying to see you again. Except she was to busy to come out and meet up with you in town."  
  
Kagome looked over at the pregnant woman riding adjacent to her. "Oh really? Who is it?" curiosity filled her gaze, causing the married woman laugh.  
  
"None other than the talented Sango Cross. Yeah she was offered a job at the Shikon Valle due to her ability to cure sick animals, help in a stable delivery, and lure a very lecherous boy into her trap. Luckily, his lecherous ways have died down a little, or Sango would kill him. But now, now she's hopelessly in love with her fiancé. Speaking of marriages, how is Hojo? Is he meeting up with you later?" Jenna asked, wondering where the overly polite male was.  
  
"No, he wont be coming out. Not now, and not ever." Jenna couldn't tell if Kagome's voice was bitter or sad. "Three years we were married, as you know. I was out late, and hadn't expected on being home one night due to my internship when I walked in. I had planned on surprising him, and he was surprised, so was the woman he was currently fucking. We were divorced no more than a month afterwards." Tears were forming and Kagome quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. I knew that boy was to nice to be true." The other woman then placed her hand on her friends shoulder, not being able to give her the hug Kagome so desperately needed. "Well you can forget about him. You'll meet someone new, someone better. And if so much as...Grrr, Hurry up, put the pedal to the metal. I need to cook something."  
  
Jenna's mood swing caused Kagome to forget all of her own troubles and laughed. Laughter was never officially doctored as contagious but it should be, for Jenna soon joined in too. Both girls were laughing like schoolgirls as the pulled up and stepped out of the truck, their feet landing on Shikon Valle property. Jenna rounded the front of the truck and both girls continued laughing as they made their way up the short flight of stairs onto the porch of the big house. They headed for the front door and almost toppled over when a black haired little girl dashed out in front of them and suddenly clung to her mother's legs. This only caused the two to laugh harder.  
  
"Jenna?" called a rough voice from inside. "Jenna, is that you?" That's when he emerged. The love of her life and all she could do was laugh harder with her friend. She was laughing so hard her face was the colour of a red rose. This scared Sesshomaru Tama, co-owner of the Shikon Valle Ranch. He'd never seen his wife so red before and it worried him. That's when he decided that all women must be crazy and he silently prayed his daughter would be just the same.  
  
His thoughts were broken when his wife fell into his arms. "Having a good time? I think you've scared Rin." As soon as he said this his wife pulled away from him and bent down to hug her little girl. Sticking out a hand towards the black haired girl he introduced himself. "So you must be Kagome Miziro?"  
  
"Oh no, it's Kagome Higurashi. I stopped being Miziro when I was divorced five years ago. I've heard a lot about you, well as much as Jenna could ramble off during our drive, and I must say, the pleasure is all mine." Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru continued to look at her with an expressionless face.  
  
Jenna soon interrupted the two, insisting on showing Kagome her room, as she would be staying here for the next couple of weeks. And the two girls were off again, only this time, dragging a little four year old with them. Sesshomaru watched and would have grinned had he not heard his younger brothers yelling. With a great and heaving sigh, Sesshomaru quickly turned around and headed for what he was sure was going to be another fight.  
  
Dinner was tuning out to be an even bigger event. Sango had soon found out her friend was staying here and quickly dropped what she was doing go and act like a little girl again. Oh it was fun.  
  
Now Kagome was sitting next to a couple of males she had no idea who they were and Rin was currently occupying her lap. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the extended table with his wife at his right and a man with long black hair and deep violet eyes on his left. This just happened to be one of the men Kagome was sitting between. The other had longer, wavier hair and his eyes were a darker shade of bleu.  
  
'Right Kagome, keep breathing. You've gotten through a meal before sitting between to men you've never laid eyes on before.' Her thoughts were interrupted when Rin quit her squirming. Kagome looked down at her and smiled at the little girl who had fallen asleep in her lap.  
  
"Looks like Rin has made a new friend. What would your name be?" asked the male across from her sitting next to Sango. His light violet eyes had a continuous shine to them. He looked as if he had just done something that lightened him up considerably.  
  
"Miroku Houshi, I'd like you to meet my friend, Kagome Mizi- I mean, Higurashi. She's going to be helping Doc Gibbs." Sango spoke up finally. "Kagome, this is my boyfriend Miroku."  
  
"Oh I'm much more than that, Sango. You cut me deeply with just 'my boyfriend'." He looked like he was gonna cry and Kagome smiled as her friend whispered something in his ear to make him quit his little act.  
  
"Kagome, would you like me to take her upstairs?" asked Jenna from across the table, getting ready to stand up.  
  
"No. You stay, I'll take her up." Kagome said, making sure her friend sat down quickly.  
  
"You're sure?" when Kagome nodded her head, Jenna turned her attention to her brother-in-law. "Inuyasha, would you show Kagome were Rin sleeps?" Jenna smiled at his 'keh' and watched as he got up and walked with Kagome out of sight. Her smile never faltered when Sesshomaru looked at her and asked her what she was up to. "Nothing, Nothing."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed for what he was sure was the hundredth time that day. He knew he wouldn't' get any answers, at least until she was ready to tell him. He knew his wife was every bit as stubborn as himself. What a way to end a night, well, with a quick glance at his wife, who wasn't paying attention to him at all, he smirked. The Night wasn't over quite yet. 


	3. Midnight Rendevouz

A/N: I know, I know, this chapter is a little late. I'm sorry but I have been exrtemely busy these last four weeks. But for now, here you are with chapter three of Cowboy Mine. Please enjoy and don't shoot the author! .

Legal disclaimer: Sorry but I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did I'd be living somewhere where the rain is constant and the air fresh, and with some ocean waves, in a small seaside villa. I have better chances at winning the lotttery.

Cowboy Mine

Chapter three

A little over a week had passed since the majority of the ranch's hands had left. Only the old and the young were left behind, as well as a few of the cowyboys injured in a cattle loading incident a few days ago. Jenna Tama stood on the front porch with her daughter,Rin, in her arms as they looked over grounds the homestead was built on. It always enchanted Jenna when the suns early morning or late evening rays caught on the grass and the old barns making them appear to be visionary. No, nothing could ever make Jenna happier than she was now, than she was when she married Sesshomaru. Now her two friends were together with her again and pure joy radiated off the pregnant woman.

"Mommy?" a small voice called, barely audable if one wasn't used to such quiet tones. The auburn headed woman turned her face to looke at her daughter. A smile graced Jenna's face as big questioning gray blue eyes gazed up at her. "I'm hungry." Said the child.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to starve. Unless you can give me five reasons why I should feed you." Jenna teased her daughter just as Kagome walked outside to join them.

"Jenna! You're horrible! I can't believe you'd think of not feeding the precious angel in your arms." Kagome smiled down at Rin as she pretened to scold her friend."Don't you worry Rin, I wont let her starve you."she siad as she took the little girl from her friends arms, "why don't we go make some cookies." That seemed to just enlighten the young child as she hugged Kagome tighter about the neck.

"Of course, we'd have to make chocolate chip. I think between me and you, we could eat a lot. And we don't have to leave one crumb for your mean /old/ mother." Kagome said as they made their way into the house to make some cookies.

"Hey!" Jenna called after them. "I'm not old!" Jenna smiled as the two seemed to ignore her. Kagome seemed to handle Rin well enough, Jenna thought, but she knew Kagome always had a special way with children. What surprised Jenna the most was her own daughter. Rin had never been real talkative as a younger toddler. She had been quiet and reserved except around herself and Sesshomaru. Rin barely even talked to her uncle, but since Kagome came Rin wouldn't leave her alone and even dubbed her 'Aunt Gome'.

Two more weeks had passed since the cookie extravaganza. And now the skies had decided to rain yet again. Three weeks in all had passed, three weeks of rounding up and branding calves. Mud splattered and drenched from the downpour that continued to fall down upon them, the group of twenty five men and women continued to take care of their livestock.

Jenna Tama sat behind the work desk in the den. Taking a quick look at the clock she saw it was nearing ten. Rubbing her temples, as if to ward of sleep, she caught sight of a few cowboys in the flash of lightning. The sight of the cowboys quid her to get up from her chair and head to the front porch to see her husband and brother-in-law treck through the foyer.

Not caring about the mud and water that covered her husband, Jenna took three large steps and wrapped her arms around the tall man. Sessshomaru quickly enveloped the small and plump woman before him in a warm and loving embrace and kissed her gently on the brow when he pulled back just enough so his sodden clothes wouldn't be touching her. "Wouldn't want to rick getting you and the baby sick now, would I?"

Jenna nodded and her frown of displeasure suddenly dissapeared when Inuyasha let out a grunt. It was still awkward for him to see his normally unaffecionate and semi-cold and heartless half brother to show such tenderness. But then again, he did adore Jenna and she seemed to bring out the best in Sesshomaru and just about anyone else whom she knew.

"Why don't you two go and get changed? I'll make you both couple of sanwiches for when you get, if you're hungry." Jenna's soft voice broke Inuyasha's train of thought. Both brothers nodded when their stomach growled. As they turned to the stairs the Tama brothers exchanged their own version of sheepish looks before making their way up the stairs.

Inuyasha turned left and started pulling his shirt off over his head as he shut his bedroom door. Grabbing another set of pants and a clean pair of boxers, Inuyasha left a small mud sodden trail of clothes to his small bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he emerged, a cloud of mist following shortly after him, ruffeling his short ebony locks. He stopped mid ruffle when he heard a soft sigh come from his bed.

Violet eyes opened wide when he moved the towel that had obscured his sight. For a brief moment Inuyasha could have sworn a goddess was before him, lying on his bed. Then his sight made him think it was Kikyo, his ex-wife. Then, after much though on how Jenna would never allow that 'tramp' as she put it, back into her house, he realized thi figure on his bed looked nothing like his lovely ex. In fact he swore she was lovelier.

Dark raven locks floated over the small of the girls back. Delicate fingers gripped the pillow she laid upon. Her shoulders gently rose then fell back down with each breath she took. Her ivory skin shimmered in the light released from the bathroom.

Inuyasha quickly picked up his things and went downstairs to put some edible food into his ravaging belly. His peeved feelings soon disappeared as did his hunger when he bit into his roastbeef sandwich. After he had demolsihed the sandwich he grabbed a blanket and went to try and get some sleep on the couch.

The cold winds that followed the rain storm soon had Kgaome up. Shifting slightly, Kagome felt some added weight and warmth clinging to her stomach. Looking down she met a pair of big brown green eyes staring widely up at her. "A'nt Gome, I couldn't sleep; the thunder woke me up and I was scared. And why isn't Uncle Yasha sleeping with you and on the couch?" Rin continued her endless banter which was tinted with sleep Kagome's face heat up when she heard she was sleeping in some man's bed, a man who had been sleeping on the ground for the past three weeks.

Thinking of this and other things that the man named Inuyasha evoked in her made her almost miss the little girl's request for a song. "Mmm, alright Rin," she replied while thinking of how Jenna would owe her one. Softly she began to humm a ballad that she had listened to repeatedly since her divorce. "Losing emotion, finding devotion. Should I dress in white and search the sea? As I always wished to be on with the waves..." Nightwish's Ocean Soul wrang soflty through the room emerging from Kagome's pink lips. While her voice wasn't unpleasant to listen to, her true talent was found in the stories she made up and told.

As soon as Rin was asleep Kagome exited the bedroom and headed downstairs. Her mind pounded and blared as it screamed for a beverage, preferably alcholic. Opening the fridge Kagome caught the familiar tunes to a video game. Grabbing a Bud, Kagome headed towards the noise. A smile caught her lips as she leaned against the doorway frame to the room that contained the music, in which sat Inuyasha playing March Madness basketball on the PS2. "Win yet?" asked Kagome as she flipped the top on her can, starteling the man before her.

"Oh, it's you." He said as his head turned to look at her. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked as he turned his game off and got up off the floor.

Kagome took another swig of the beer then raised her eyes to the ceiling. "The wind has many voices and tonight it chose one I'd rather forget and never have to hear again." Looking back down she met the eyes of Inuyasha, "I'm sorry you didn't have a bed to slep in. I didn't know it was your room till Rin came in a few minutes ago demanding a song. You could have tried to waken me. I would have woken up, eventually."

Inuyasha grinned, "What makes you think I idn't have a warm bed to sleep in? You just made it all the more warm."

Kagome's eyes flaed and her can crunched in her hand "You wouldn't have dared Inuyasha Tama!" her voice had risen with anger and any idiot could catch the quiver of frightenedness in her voice.

Hodling up his hands Inuyasha mad an attempt to calm her nerves down. "Relax, I was sleeping on the couch. If you you count that as sleeping. I had only noticed you in my bed when I walked out of the shower."

"You mean to tell me you were only koing?" her voice now had taken a dramatic fall and was now quivering. Inuyasha's eyes lit with fear as tears started to pool in the eyes of the young woman before him. He then watched in alarm as she slunk towards the floor.

"Hey! Don't do that!" he demanded.

Kagome's head shot up, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I'm not crying!" she said, sounding much like a two year old would.

The pair of violet eyes turned soft but the softness immediately dissapeared. "Then what are you doing? Washing your face?"

Kagome got to her feet and out of the blue she delt a quick blow to Inuyasha. "You jerk." Her voice croaked as she exited to room leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.


End file.
